


Even more Adventures of Peter Parker and Shuri

by hugs_not_drugs



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Multi, blease dont think this is my idea, blease read aceschwarz's stories, go read aceschwarz222's stories before this pls, lots of fluff bc i cant write angst, this isnt an original idea, what is even going on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugs_not_drugs/pseuds/hugs_not_drugs
Summary: If you have ever read aceschwarz222's stories, then you are probably like me. Wishing for more, even tho there was a lot to read in the first place. So, I got ace's permission to continue it, hope you enjoy!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aceschwarz222](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/gifts).



> this is my first time writing something like this so sorry if it's bad. also, I wrote this like 3 times but ao3 kept crashing and deleted everything every time so sorry if this is rushed, I'm just trying to get this out :)  
> also, this was not my original idea, go check out aceschwarz222's stories first.  
> (adventures of peter parker and Shuri)  
> (more adventures of peter parker and Shuri)

Peter was confused at how something so small, so  _tiny_ , could make  _so much noise_.

Let me give you some context.

It started out simple enough.

Peter was staying at the compound for the weekend, working on his suit with Tony. They were in the lab, working on his web shooters when FRIDAY told them that Pepper was going to kick them out of the lab for all day tomorrow if they didn't get out. So, Peter went off to bed after saying goodnight to Tony and telling FRIDAY to say the same to Pepper.

 

 

 

He woke up to the sound of crying. He panicked for a second, then remembered it was just the baby. 

"Just Maria," he reminded himself. "Calm down."

He was just going to try to go back to bed, assuming Pepper or Tony would get her. 

That wasn't the case, however. Soon enough, FRIDAY came over the speakers in his room.

"Peter, Boss, and Mrs. Stark are still asleep, and I advise you to go get the baby before they wake up."

It was a slightly weird request, but he didn't really mind, seeing as he loved Maria as if she was his own sister. So, he got up and walked to the baby's room. Before long, he was at the door. He opened it and turned on the lamp. As soon as she saw Peter, Maria almost immediately quieted, and Peter grinned. Seeing as she was only 3 weeks old, her neck still had to be supported, and she wasn't quite in control of her body, so he made sure to be extra careful picking her up.

She started to fuss again, and he started to gently rock her.

"You're probably hungry, huh?" he said to her and started to walk out the door. 

He walked into the kitchen and was greeted by DUM-E holding a warmed-up bottle.

"Thanks, bud," he told the bot, who looked rather pleased with himself. 

Upon seeing her food, but not receiving it, Maria began crying in earnest. He quickly gave her the bottle, and she quieted. She finished the bottle and Peter saw that she was about to fall asleep, her long eyelashes fluttering against her chubby cheeks. He brought her to her room and tried to put her in her crib.

Maria was NOT having it.

As soon as Peter tried to put her in the crib, she woke up and started crying again. He picked her up, and she almost immediately fell asleep again.

"Well then."

Peter sat down in the rocking chair, and soon enough he was asleep.

 

 

 

 

"Should we tell him we were up the entire time?"

"Nah,  he'll be fine."

Tony and Peper snuck away from the adorable scene, (after having FRIDAY take multiple pictures, and taking a few themselves) and went back to bed.


	2. Adventures in Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Pepper and Tony are away for the night, Peter faces a great challenge.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Babysitting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wait for it...

"Are you sure you're going to be fine with her Peter?" Pepper asked for what felt like the millionth time. "I don't want to force this on you. In fact, let's just cancel the meeting. FRI-"

"Pepper! I will be perfectly fine! WE will be perfectly fine! Isn't that right, Maria?" he asked the baby who was still held firmly in her mother's grasp, despite the fact she was old enough to sit up on the floor on her own. 

Maria just reached for Peter, which further helped his cause. Pepper reluctantly gave her up, still unsure if she wanted to go or not. She didn't have much time to decide, however, because by then Tony was dragging her out the door.

"Have fun, and be careful!" Peter called after them.

"We will!" he heard Tony respond.

"So, Maria," he said to the baby, who, recognizing her name, looked at him. "What do you wanna do?"

* * *

 

Peter was in the common room, watching Maria play with her toys, when he got a call on his kimoyo beads. He answered it, and Shuri's face popped up.

"You up for a Mario Cart match?" she asked, bypassing all usual formalities.

"Can't," he replied. "I'm on babysitting duty."

She laughed, but Peter was distracted by Maria crawling over to him, and climbing into his lap. She pointed at the hologram of Shuri, and smiled.

"Hey little girl!" Shuri said. "Are you having fun?"

Maria squealed in delight, and started waving her arms around, accidentally hitting Peter in the face. Shuri cackled at his face and Maria climbed off of his lap, distracted by a block on the floor.

"Well then," Shuri said. "I'll let you go, so you can pay attention to her, not me." 

"Bye." he responded, and she ended the call.

By then, Maria started to get fussy, and Peter picked her up and walked into the kitchen, figuring she was hungry.

He was right. As soon as he put her in the high chair, and gave her some cheerios, she eagerly ate them. While she was doing that, Peter was mixing some baby food in a plastic bowl for her.

Turns out, feeding a child isn't that easy.

Soon enough, the food was everywhere  _except_ Maria's mouth.

It was in Peter's hair, all over the floor, all over Maria's face, pretty much  _everywhere_.

And, to make it worse, he had to clean it up.

He put Maria in the common room with her toys, and told FRIDAY to tell him if she moved much. He cleaned up the food, and went to grab Maria, so he could give her a bath.

* * *

 

After her bath, which went surprisingly well, he gave her a bottle to try to get her to fall asleep. It worked, and he put her in her room, and went to do some homework.

By the time Tony and Pepper got back, he was finished with his homework, and was playing on his phone. Tony thanked him, and Peter went home.

As he got ready for bed, he realized he had forgotten his phone charger at the compound. He swung back over, figuring it would be fine to just grab it and go. When he got there, his spider sense went off like crazy. He was confused, until he saw the silhouette of a person reaching into Maria's crib picking  her up.

This wouldn't normally be a problem, however, the person he saw wasn't anyone he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun duuuuuuun


	3. Unexpected Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's just what the title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i left it on such a cliff hanger! ive been pretty busy lately so sitting down and just writing has been difficult. hope you enjoy.

_As he got ready for bed, he realized he had forgotten his phone charger at the compound. He swung back over, figuring it would be fine to just grab it and go. When he got there, his spider sense went off like crazy. He was confused, until he saw the silhouette of a person reaching into Maria's crib picking  her up._

_This wouldn't normally be a problem, however, the person he saw wasn't anyone he knew._

* * *

 

His heart pounded. He was still in the suit, so he could just sneak in, but he didn't want to draw attention to himself, in case the person hurt Maria. So a front approach was out of the question. So that left the option of a stealthy approach. 

He snuck up, and opened the window to the floor above. He crawled on the ceiling down to Maria's room. He went into the room, and the more he looked at the figure (who was still looking into the crib), the more it looked kinda familiar to him. Then suddenly, the person turned around. Peter had to stifle a gasp when he saw who it was.

It was Steve. Steve-frickin-Rogers.

He hung upside down from a web and made himself known.

"Hey Steve," he called out. "Whatya doing here?"

Steve jumped, and turned around. He saw Peter and let out a sigh of relief. 

"Hi." Steve mumbled. "Sorry, I thought you were Tony."

He still hadn't answered Peter's question though. He voiced this, and Steve sighed.

"I had heard that they had a baby, and I just wanted to meet her, ya know? But I don't think Tony would ever let me see her, so I asked FRIDAY to let me in and well, she did. I was just gonna see what she looked like, I wasn't gonna take her or anything like that." He explained.

And yeah, Peter understood. When Thor appeared in the gym that fateful day and told him the news, he couldn't wait to meet her. So he understood where Steve was coming from.

"Ok." Peter responded.

"Th-that's it? Just ok?" Steve asked.

"It makes sense."

"Oh."

Steve looked back at Maria, who was still sleeping peacefully. He had a look of happiness on his face, and he brushed a piece of hair off of her face.

"We should probably go before Tony wakes up." Peter said softly.

Steve just nodded, and turned to walk out the door.

Peter opened the window and was just about to climb out when Steve called his name. He turned back so see Steve hovering at the door.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot twist!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> please feel free to comment some ideas for future chapters  
> (like how i should intro shuri into this disaster of a story)


	4. Authors note

Hello peeps! Sorry I haven't been updating, but I haven't been feeling really inspired. But school ends in about two weeks so just hold on and bare with me till then cuz I'll have more time to write during summer. Also I saw Endgame and DONT WORRY this story will 1000000 percent not be cannon compliant. No spoilers from me at least, so the people who haven't seen it are safe :)  
Again, I'm sorry I haven't been posting but I'll try to do the ASAP 

 

Have a good day:)


	5. She Back + a lil something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's back, and they have an idea. Not necessarily a good idea, but an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hgnnn endgame is still crushing me slowly. also,,, yes eventually we will get some shuri and peter babysitting together buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut im not creative enough to think of anything right now. also, this chapter has minor swearing, but nothing tooooooooo bad

Peter was bored. Like, really really bored. Shuri had some big project she had to do, so he couldn't talk to her, and he didn't want to bother Tony. He was about to watch some t.v, when his phone chimed. It was an alert that said  _You have been added to the Avengers Groupchat_. He unlocked his phone, confused.

**Shuri has added Peter, Natasha, Clint, Tony, Pepper, Bucky, Sam, and 5 others to Avengers Groupchat**

**Shuri** : wassup my dudes

**Peter changed their name to _beter_**

**beter:** is this the "big project" you were working on???? cuz i hate it

**Shuri:** party pooper

**Clint:** i already love this

**Natasha:** of course you do vent rat

**Tony:** hey! thats my name for him

**Tony:** also this chat was a mistake

**Shuri:** i dont make mistakes fool

 

Peter laughed, and looked up from his phone when he saw the front door opening. Aunt May walked in, and he got up to say hello.

"Hey May. you'll never guess what Shuri just made."

May smiled and said "Hi. And I doubt I will, so tell me."

"A groupchat. For the Avengers. What is my life? Oh man, I gotta tell Ned, he'll freak."

Peter ran into his room and pulled out his phone again.

 

 

_**the chosen ones** _

 

**peter-man:** ned

**peter-man:** neddie

**peter-man:** neddddd

**peter-man:** ned flanders

**ned-i master:** whaaaaaaaaaaat

**peter-man:** guess what shuri did

**ned-i master:** honestly i cant predict anything she does at this point

**peter-man:** tru tru

**peter-man:** well she made an avengers groupchat and i dont know whether to laugh or cry

**ned-i master:** hgnn both

**peter-man:** yes

 

 

_**Avengers groupchat** _

 

**Shuri changed their name to _miss keisha_**

**beter changed their name to _jared,19_**

**miss keisha:** yes. good. berfect.

**jared,19:** i agree

**Tony:** im confused

**Natasha changed their name to _actually, megan_**

**actually, megan:** im not lol

**Bucky changed their name to _gimme my hat back jordan_**

**gimme my hat back jordan:** lol same

**Steve:** Not you too.

**jared,19:** ew proper grammar

**miss keisha:** yea ewwww

**jared, 19:** I HAVE AN IDEA

**jared, 19 changed Steve's name to _Captain Ass-merica_**

**jared, 19** : my life is now complete i can die happy

**miss keisha:** YES 

 

 

Peter looked up from his phone, proud of himself. He checked the time, groaning as he realized that he had homework due the next day.

 

 

_**Avengers Groupchat** _

 

**jared, 19:** homework friggin succs

**miss keisha:** ha ha loser

**jared, 19:**  >:0

 

 

He threw down his phone, and started the dreaded homework. It was awhile later when he finally finished, and he was exhausted. He fell asleep, thankful that the next day was finally Friday.

 

Peter's alarm went off with shrill beeps, and he rolled over to turn it off. He glanced at his phone and noticed that he had over 30 notifications. Great. He got ready for school, and when he got there he had a few minutes before class, so he opened his phone. 

 

 

_**Avengers Groupchat** _

 

**_jared, 19 has shared a video_ **

 (a shaky clip of what appears to be a bathroom. Suddenly, Peter -in his OG suit-walks in

"it is wednesday my dudes. AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH")

**miss keisha:** KJFHSEFHEGHREO

**miss keisha:** YES YES YES

**actually, megan:** we stan

 


	6. Boo Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a small scare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay! I've just had no inspiration lately. I know that's not really an excuse, but bear with me. 
> 
> Minor swearing in this chapter-just a warning.

Peter was bored. Simple as that. It was spring break he had had nothing to do. Ned was spending time with his family, and M.J was, well, he had no clue what M.J was doing, but did anyone  _really_   ever know what M.J was doing? Anyways, he booooooooooooreeeeeeeeeed. May was at work, and he didn't want to bother Tony. He was about to get up to check on Yoshi, when his kimoyo beads started ringing. He answered, and was greeted by Shuri's face. 

"Hey! What's going on?" he said.

"Not much. Just wanted to ask you what you were doing in that boring life of yours."

"Hey! That was rude!"

"You can't deny tha-"

Shuri was cut off by T'Challa's voice. Peter heard him say as much as "Shuri we need to leave, or we will be late for-" before Shuri cut him off this time. 

"Yes yes brother, give me a second. Well goodbye Peter."

"Bye."

Only small part of Peter wondered where she was going after they hung up. But then he was distracted by Yoshi making an odd noise. He got up to check on her, and got there just in time to see her throw up. She looked up at him and whimpered. His heart melted at her face, and broke at her sickness, all at once. He got some paper towels and cleaned up the mess. Peter picked her up, and cuddled her yo his chest. 

"Poor baby. I guess I can't take you to the vet, huh?"

His best bet was either Loki (because he dealt with this stuff all the time, being a god), or Bruce. He then remembered how many times Bruce (he still couldn't believe he was on a first name basis with one of his childhood idols) told the Avengers that he  _wasn't that kind of doctor_. So, he was left with Loki. The only problem was that Peter had no way of contacting him. So, he figured that he would wait and see if Yoshi got any better. (or worse, but he wanted to keep his hopes up.)

So, he was left to wait. He played a mindless game on his phone for a little, before rage-quitting. ("Stupid bird, just designed to hit the friggen pole things. Flappy bird, more like doesn't ever listen bird") After that incident, he made some food for himself and Yoshi, who wasn't looking any better, but also wasn't any worse. He made sure she drank enough water and was about to go take a nap, when all of a sudden he heard a familiar voice in his ear.  
"Boo, bitch."  
He screamed.


	7. wrijgnhrg questions

ok i know i like just uploaded, but i have some questions, if you would plz answer them in the comments.

 

  1. What ship do you guys want? I was thinking either Peter/M.J or Peter/Shuri. 
  2. what else do you want to happen? Im kinda running out of ideas
  3. do you guys want to see more of the texting style like in a previous chapter? or is that not something you like
  4. do you want me to add a twitter thing? bc ive been reading a lot of those and they are great
  5. finally, what other characters should i introduce?



 

you dont have to answer them, but it would be greatly appreciated!! have a good day/afternoon/evening!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 1:15 in the morning where I live and I just remembered that I have this saved lol oops

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :):)


End file.
